The electronics industry continues to rely upon advances in semiconductor technologies to realize higher-function devices in more compact areas. For many applications realizing higher-functioning devices requires integrating a large number of electronic devices into a single silicon wafer. As the number of electronic devices per given area of the silicon wafer increases, the manufacturing process becomes more difficult.
Many varieties of semiconductor devices have been manufactured having various applications in numerous disciplines. Such silicon-based semiconductor devices often include metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET), such as p-channel MOS (PMOS), n-channel MOS (NMOS) and complementary MOS (CMOS) transistors, bipolar transistors, BiCMOS transistors. Such MOSFET devices include an insulating material between a conductive gate and silicon-like substrate; therefore, these devices are generally referred to as IGFETs (insulated-gate FET).
Each of these semiconductor devices generally includes a semiconductor substrate on which a number of active devices are formed. The particular structure of a given active device can vary between device types. For example, in MOS transistors, an active device generally includes source and drain regions and a gate electrode that modulates current between the source and the drain regions.
Furthermore, such devices may be digital or analog devices produced in a number of wafer fabrication processes, for example, CMOS, BiCMOS, Bipolar, etc. The substrates may be silicon, gallium arsenide (GaAs) or other substrate suitable for building microelectronic circuits thereon.
As more devices and features are incorporated into integrated circuit (IC) devices and more IC devices inserted into a system, such as portable electronic devices (i.e., PDAs, laptop computers, smart-phones, etc.) the appropriate use of the available space becomes a challenge. In these applications, especially in mobile devices integrated circuits often require some form of shielding from external RF Interference. However, such shielding must take into account the limited available space.
There exists a need for shielding that protects the susceptible systems from RF interference, yet be efficient in use of space.